Alli:079 (Deleted Scene): Kind of Like Black Widow
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: "You totally dig that nickname."


It's been two months since the fight with the Cateran rebels and Lydia still has yet to tell Allison what transpired that night.

Allison would ask about it, but Lydia would either change the subject or she would stop midsentence because someone would walk past them and change the subject.

The other girl soon stopped asking and figured that her girlfriend would tell her when she was ready.

They were lying in the back of Lydia's SUV watching the night sky. They've been in silence for about 30 minutes, but none of them minded.

Lydia glanced up at Allison, whose arms were wrapped securely around her small frame and her head was on the older girl's chest.

"I distracted them with smoke bombs." She said breaking the silence.

"What?" Allison scrunched her eyebrows together. Lydia thought it was the cutest thing when the brunette furrowed her brow together.

"I'm telling you a story. I think it'd be rude to interrupt. So, shh baby. It'll make sense in a second. As I was saying…."

* * *

_After watching Allison disappear into the night sky, Lydia took a few smoke bombs and littered them around the perimeter._

_"Alright, let's get this party started." She whispered to herself._

_Truth be told, she was terrified, but she wasn't afraid of the fight ahead, but what she would become after it. Yeah, she was an assassin, but when she would kill someone on the field it always brought out the worst in her. Laura told her that people react differently and she becoming a monster didn't make her any less human, but it still scared her. She thought of why she was about to do this and let the negativity of the situation roll off her back in waves like cascading water in the shower. _

_Instead of being afraid of the monster, she would embrace it._

_She readied two glocks, switched off the safety and pulled a smoke mask over her face._

_The first man to approach was only a little taller than she was, but he was well built. _

_She decided not to draw attention to herself and put her guns back in her holster. She withdrew a few knives instead. _

_The man started coughing and looking around frantically. _

_Lydia held the knife expertly and threw the knife sending the weapon right into the man's chest._

_"Reggie!" A voice called._

_She stalked towards the voice. His back was turned. She tapped him on the shoulder and giggled when he looked at her speechless._

_She punched him square in the jaw sending him flying._

_"You bitch!" he spit out blood coming from his mouth._

_She kicked him in the chest, but her foot was too slow to retract and he grabbed her legging sending her twirling into a cork screw and landing a few feet behind him._

_Lydia shook her head upset and righted herself again._

_"You don't want to go quietly? Okay." She pulled a gun from her holster and shot the man in the chest twice smiling as he fell to the ground without a sound._

_A sound in her earpiece made her smirk._

_"The pack is about two minutes out, Little Red. How are you fairing?" Laura asked._

_A man came up behind her, but she flipped him and shot him in the head. _

_"I think I'll be okay until you get here, Alpha."_

_"That's my girl." Laura replied before her earpiece went radio silent._

_She looked up and saw five men surrounding her._

_"Hello, can you help me? It appears that I'm having a bit of car trouble." She asks feigning innocent._

_They all looked at her like she was their last meal. Then one of them charges, but he's soon stopped by a bullet to his head._

_She smirks and changes the clip when another guy tries to sneak up on her. Lydia lodges a blade straight into the man's throat._

_"Holy shit, boys! Looks like she isn't playing around, maybe we should teach her a lesson." A burly man says._

_Lydia hears the sound of a car coming up on her left and doors closing._

_"Now that's just not fair. Maybe we should even the odds a bit!" She replies. _

_As if on cue, Scott, Laura, Kate, Stiles and Chris appear out of the smoke and flank her sides._

_"Look who it is, boys. Chris Argent. Long time no see. How's the wife and the daughter?... Oh wait." _

_Chris let a distasteful smile grace his lips before shooting the man in the chest without a second thought._

_His shot started the group brawl within seconds._

_Everyone had someone to fight._

_Laura took down a thin man with carnival crazy features that happened to get the upper hand on Kate. It only took a few seconds for her to strangle the man with spare wire that she kept handy._

_"Thanks." Kate choked out after she got air back into her lungs._

_"It was no problem. Besides, you can even the score later when we get home." The dark haired woman said coyly._

_Lydia saw the little exchange, but kept matching her blows with a gray haired man with an ugly scar on his right cheek. He was good, but Lydia was better. She noticed that he kept his left unblocked, so she took the opportunity to slam her last throwing knives into his ribcage; sending him reeling his body hunched on the ground. _

_Stiles was having a hard time with a man that gave the hulk a run for his money. He was about to attack when the blonde haired man started laughing._

_"You think bat will stop me? I am great Bruno. I eat bats for breakfast."_

_"Okay, uh Bruno. How do you feel about Tasers?"_

_The older man gave him a puzzled expression before falling on to the street convulsing._

_"That's about 600 volts running through Bruno. I don't think he'll be getting up anytime soon." Chris replied._

_"I knew listening to Harris was a bad idea." A man said through heaved breathes as he ran down the street._

_Scott started to chase him when tried to make a break for it when the Calvary showed up._

_"Come on! Who runs away in a fight?" Scott muttered to himself. He was zeroing in on the redhead, but they both stopped when they saw a sphere of blue in front of them. "What the hell is that?"_

_Just as quickly as the sphere appeared, it was gone._

_The older man started running towards where Allison and 081 were._

_Scott didn't think he just aimed and fired._

_The smoke started to clear when he kept walking to where Allison and 081 were standing. _

_He smiled when he saw them both in a non-violent embrace. He took off his gas mask._

_"You guys okay?" He asked._

* * *

Allison was still smiling after Lydia told her the story.

"Allison, if you don't stop smiling you'll get wrinkles." Lydia says.

"I don't care. My girlfriend is a badass. I think I should call you Black Widow or something." Allison replies.

The redhead rolled her eyes overdramatically. "Oh, please. Black Widow has nothing on me." She purses her lips before smiling.

"You'll totally dig that nickname."

"So what if I do?"

"Nothing. I just think it's cute."

"Whatever." Lydia replies laughing.


End file.
